


Hot Summer Nights

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School AU, M/M, PWP, PWP with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatora hated his dream of a night 3 months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cestlavieminako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/gifts).



> Wrote it in 15 minutes. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

It was summer time in Japan and Takatora and his family were spending the summer at their beach house away from the city, although with his father always being on the phone or at his computer or having his iPad on his lap while they were at their pool, you would think his father never left the office.

Of course his mother was never home. Their summer home seemed to be in the middle of Japan’s shopping district or so it seemed to Takatora. His mother would always return with bag in his hands and her phone at her ear, gossiping like she was at church on Sundays.

Then there was his little brother, Micchi. The sketchy younger brother he always thought was the accident result of one of mother’s one night stands in a club. Their father always treated him different than himself, but then again it could have been because he was the oldest, therefore he had more expectations put upon him.

His birthday always seemed to come while they were at their summer home, so naturally it was a huge event for his family, more for the business side of things, than for his own pleasure.

He decided to duck out of the party early, not that anyone seemed to care, and stripped himself of his clothing and jumped into the pool, naked.

When he popped out, there, standing by the edge of the pool was the son of one of the doctors who worked for his father. He smirked a little at the sight that beheld his eyes in the night lights around the pool, “Care to join me for a swim?” he asked the other boy.

He smiled, “It would be my pleasure,” he too stripped of his clothing and jumped into the water. When he popped up, Takatora pinned him against the side wall and whispered, “Would you like me to fuck you right here, right now?”

The other boy nodded, “If you didn’t say anything first, I was going to.”

Takatora spun his victim around and without any preparation, he plunged his harden cock into the other’s backside, brushing his hips with his fingers and cutting into the smooth, wet skin with his nails. He moved in and out of the other man, driving his cock in as deep as it could go, hitting the other’s prostate over and over until hot, steaming semen flooded the other boy’s anal cavity, spilling all over his insides, coating his prostate with the thick white liquid.

He pulled out of the other male, followed by a small stream of his sperm and turned the other boy around, kissing him fully on the lips, moving along his jaw and neck, nipping at his ear, “You’re mine, now.”

The other boy wrapped his arms around Takatora and ran his hand through his hair, before whispering, “I’ve always been yours, Taka-chan. All you had to do was say the word.”

Sadly, Takatora’s alarm went off and he awoke once more in his room, a wet, white mess in his hand and shorts as he cursed the dream he had again of Ryoma.

He got up from the bed, thankful that he didn’t leave a mess in the covers and went to the adjoining bathroom, took a freezing shower, dressed then went down to the town car that awaited for him to take him to school for the day. 8 long hours before he could be alone in his room to jack off to visions of Ryoma from that night 3 months ago…


End file.
